1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizer with brightness control for a High Intensity discharge lamp comprising a base, an positive electrode terminal configured with a power input of the base, a negative electrode terminal configured with the base on the same side the positive electrode terminal configured, a power-switching terminal configured with the base on the other side the positive electrode terminal configured, a control switch and a control element on a circuit board inside the base, wherein the control switch coupled with the positive electrode terminal, the negative electrode terminal and the power-switching terminal respectively, and a connect pin of the power-switching terminal is corresponding to the control element on a circuit board inside the base so as to adjust brightness for a High Intensity discharge lamp by the control switch.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional HID stabilizer illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, which comprises a body A1, a plug A2, a pin A3 and a circuit board A4. The body further comprises an upper body A6 and a lower body A7, wherein the plug A2 is arranged in the upper body A6 and with dual sets of the pin A3. One of the pin A3 is positive electrode and the other one is negative electrode. In addition, the circuit board A4 is configured in the lower body A7, the circuit board A4 is capable of controlling power (watts) consumption so that a HID A5 is lightened by the stable watts through the circuit board A4. Therefore, when a user replaces the HID A5 as a new one with different watts, the stabilizer must be replaced together. In an obvious manner, it is a kind of resource waste and without convenience. It is valuable to research in diligence for resolving above disadvantages in view of the difficulty in this field.